


Lace On Your Skin

by SilverCardinal



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: But not much plot, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Porn with some plot, Sex Toys, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCardinal/pseuds/SilverCardinal
Summary: Yusaku's relationship with Kusanagi is good. Kusanagi is sweet, patient and loving; the perfect boyfriend and there are just some things that Yusaku has chosen not to tell him. At least not yet.But Yusaku's little secret comes out and Kusanagi shows him how much he adores him.





	Lace On Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> You read the tags and you clicked so I hope you enjoy this super indulgent fic :")

Yusaku feels ridiculous. He refuses to look at himself in the mirror, instead focusing on his feet that are covered in dark navy stockings that reach his thighs. He fails to push down the anxiety bubbling in his chest, Yusaku feels like a fool and part of him wants to tear the outfit from his body but another feels… content.

His fingers gently run across the eyelet lace trim of the stockings and a tentative smile forms on Yusaku’s face. The way the matching cotton panties stretch perfectly along the curve of his ass and the small lavender bows sit on his hip bones. They aren’t meant to accommodate his body, it’s a bit snug around his balls but they _fit_.

Yusaku feels ashamed. Even more so when he spent hours hovering his cursor over the “purchase” button, more than when the delivery man showed up at his doorstep with the package and definitely more than unwrapping the pink and white tissue which the company had obviously assumed that this was meant to be a gift. Perhaps to a girlfriend.

Compared to the other lacey, strappy options, these were on the conservative side. Inside his barren room, the set looks ridiculously scandalous and even more out of place being fitted on his lean body.

He forces himself to look in the mirror, resisting the urge to run towards and away. Yusaku can feel his heart pounding against his ribcage.

He feels vulnerable.

He feels pretty.

He feels like a fool.

He feels confidant.

He feels happy.

A tentative smile forms on his face.

* * *

It takes him weeks to become comfortable enough to even wear them outside of his room. Even then, Yusaku would only be wearing his preferred underwear usually as he masturbated. Seeing larger men dominate over their smaller partners who were usually wearing cute lingerie made his blood rush to his dick so fast that the panties are left with a dark spot with his precum and Yusaku is aching. He can’t help but imagining himself in the smaller person’s position; being manhandled but never enough to cause harm, showered in negative and positive attention. Yusaku isn’t too picky on additional kinks although, the daddy kink is present in almost all of them and more than once he catches himself moaning out “Daddy” the more engaged he becomes in the fantasy. Initially, only occurring when he orgasmed but is becoming more frequent during the foreplay and making the following climax even more intense.

But that is the extent of it.

He doesn’t dare wear them outside of his apartment. No one, not even AI knows what Yusaku has tucked away in his closet.

It doesn’t stop Yusaku from thinking about them when he’s at school, or at Cafe Naegi or in LINK VRAINS.

The soft fabric that he’ll slip into once he’s in the comfort of his own room (maybe he’ll wear the new ivory pair with blue lace or perhaps the dark purple satin pair....) Yusaku can’t help but shift in his seat as his teacher continues to drone on about topics that he already knows.

Sometimes he lets his mind wander, him wearing a pretty set of lingerie, a garter belt, stockings maybe even a cute bralette. And there will be _someone_ there. More often than not, that someone is Kusanagi. He doesn’t call him names (not ones that he doesn’t mind), he compliments him, pets his hair, peppers gentle kisses along his neck and shoulders before pushing him against the wall and planting a hard kiss on his mouth and then-

“Hey, Fujiki!”

The voice immediately snaps Yusaku out of his thoughts (of _course_ it’s Naoki).

“Are you coming to the club meeting today? Zaizen might have some new stuff-”

“No,” Yusaku interrupts him before Naoki can even finish and gets up from his seat, he has to go to Cafe Naegi to help out Kusanagi.

Yusaku lets out a sigh, he won’t be able to change until the evening.

“H-Hey! You don’t just walk away in the middle of a conversation!” Naoki sputters but Yusaku is already gone.

* * *

On his walk to Kusanagi’s truck, Yusaku can’t help but feel how odd his boxer briefs feel on his skin. They don’t fit quite right, maybe he could just go home and slip them off in favour of a pair of panties.

He mentally slaps himself for thinking that despite logically knowing that no one would know. Yet, he can’t rid the nervousness that would accompany him wearing out one of them, it feels like he would have a bright neon sign slapped on his back that announces to the entirety of Den City that _Yusaku Fujiki likes to wear women’s underwear!_ Everyone who just looks at him would just _know_ and _see._

Yusaku shakes himself out of his thoughts once he reaches Kusanagi’s truck.

“Hey,” Kusanagi smiles as him as he opens the door and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Yusaku returns the kiss and there’s a small upturn at the corner of his mouth.

They let themselves enjoy each other’s presence, the casual touches, the tender kisses. Yusaku sees the way Kusanagi looks at him with a soft expression and he feels his body become weak at the joints.

_They don’t matter_ , Yusaku thinks to himself. Everyone else can make their judgements about him but the only person whose opinion matters to him is Kusanagi.

(He doesn’t tell Kusanagi his secret either.)

* * *

“Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?” Kusanagi stretches his arms behind his head, “and maybe, y’know…” he stutters with a faint blush spreading across his face.

Yusaku feels his ears rush with blood, he is well aware of what his boyfriend his implying. It wouldn’t be the first time they had sex but regardless, talking about it isn’t that comfortable for either of them despite how comfortable the act itself is.

“Sure,” Yusaku hums, he pretends to not notice the hitch of nervousness in his voice and shuts down their system for the night with Kusanagi having his arms snake around his back.

The kiss starts off quiet and soft, all it takes is for Yusaku to lick Kusanagi’s lips and their mouths are now open for each other to explore.

Yusaku would never say it out loud, but he loves how compassionate and gentle Kusanagi is. His long fingers finding their way under Yusaku’s shirt, beginning with tracing the skin just above his belt and gradually moving up, fondling the soft flesh that he can find contact with.

Yusaku eventually transfers himself from his chair to the other man’s lap with each leg being wrapped around Kusanagi’s sides and their chests being firmly pressed against one another. He deepens the kiss even more, having his tongue push on Kusanagi’s own tongue, the roof of his mouth and when Yusaku breaks for air, he latches and sucks on the older man’s bottom lip before reinitiating the passionate kiss which earns him a low moan from Kusanagi.

He assumes that his own boldness gave Kusanagi the okay signal to be bold as well, with his fingers starting to grab his skin, fondling it with more vigor than he usually does and Yusaku’s throat bobs with a muted groan being emitted while also starting to grind his hips into Kusanagi’s.

The latter action causes Kusanagi to move his hands to gently circle around Yusaku’s nipples that are already starting to perk up.

“You okay?” Kusanagi breaks away from the kiss.

“Yeah. I’m good,” his body is flushed and starting to get hot. “Keep on going.”

Kusanagi plants a peck on Yusaku’s lips and he feels the older man’s hands starting to kneed and play with the soft nubs.

Yusaku tries to keep his voice contained, biting the inside of his cheek.

“Come on now,” Kusanagi licks the shell of his ear, “Don’t hold your voice back Yusaku.”

“Mmm more. More. More.” Yusaku chants, his mind starting to float away with the pleasure and his wishes are answered with Kusanagi starting to pull and twist his nipples.

“Yes. Yes.” Yusaku tosses his head back, “Yes. More Daddy,” he moans.

And Kusanagi suddenly stops with a small “Ha?” echoing in the truck.

Yusaku feels embarrassment explode through his body (of course it would off put him, he never told him that he had this kink, they always had vanilla sex when Yusaku came over). “Fuck. I-I didn’t- I don’t” he sputters. He feels his stomach is in knots, Kusanagi is just staring at him with an unreadable expression (is it disgust? Shame?).

“I have to go,” Yusaku quickly grabs his things and makes a beeline to his apartment.

He pretends to not hear Kusanagi calling out for him.

* * *

The first thing Yusaku does when he gets home is locking himself in his room. He doesn’t greet either Roppopi or AI as they watch him slam his door shut. He feels his skin crawling with nervousness, would Kusanagi be okay with _him_? Knowing what he enjoys in the private? It was just a slip of tongue, a part of himself argues back. It isn’t like he knows all of his kinks. But shouldn’t he know?

He isn’t sure how much time he’s spent pacing around his room but the anxiety is just too much now and it makes his chest constrict uncomfortably and it doesn’t help that his clothes are sweaty and sticking to his body from fooling around with Kusanagi and running all the way home.

Trying to bury away the intrusive thoughts, the teen marches himself over to his small bathroom. Perhaps a shower will calm him down.

It doesn’t.

Under the hot spray, the anxiety continues to boil underneath his skin. Yusaku pushes his hands into his face, he feels like a fool for letting this bother him so much and he feels like an even bigger fool for getting himself into this situation to begin with.

Slipping into his pajamas, the thought continues to gnaw at him. The look of utter shock and disbelief on Kusanagi’s face spoke volumes to Yusaku and fed his insecurities.

The chance of Kusanagi wanting to break up with him was definitely a recurring possibility that crossed his mind, making the screams of anxiety even more louder.

Throwing himself onto his bed, Yusaku looks around his room in another attempt to force out the intrusive thoughts.

Yusaku eyes the small drawer that he has in his closet. He feels his cheeks burn again despite him being in the safe haven that is his room. _It will make you feel better_ , a voice tells him.

Opening the drawer, Yusaku examines the contents, ivory, crimson, lavender, cotton, lace.

He settles for a delicate yellow pair with white lace and slips on his nightwear. Yusaku lays in his bed, the anxiety still gnawing at him and a part of himself trying to be reassuring.

_What if he thinks I’m weird?_

_You’ve always been weird._

_But he won’t break up with me over being normal weird, he might over this…_

_It was one slip up, you can just say you wanted to try it and you aren’t super into it._

_But I am into it._

_So? He might be too._

Yusaku sits on that last thought. What if Kusanagi was into some of his kinks? Tying him up to the bed or bending him over the keyboard in his truck, maybe giving him a harsh slap on the ass for a punishment…

Yusaku shivers at the thought and realizes that his cock has started to stiffen, _Fuck._ He swallows the ball in his throat and tentatively pulls his pajama bottoms off and starts rubbing himself through the soft material of his underwear.

He thinks of Kusanagi bending him over the Cafe’s counter, _“Keep your hands on the ledge,” he demands in his ear before yanking down Yusaku’s pants, revealing his scandalous choice of underwear. “Who would have thought the hero of VRAINS would be sauntering the streets in women’s underwear. Every dog in the city would be gunning to fuck your fine ass,” he gives Yusaku’s bottom a brutal slap and immediately follows it up with fondling and pinching the pink globe of flesh._

“Ahh… K-Kusa- ahh- nagi san,” Yusaku moans. _It earns him another slap._

_“Is that any way to address me Princess?” another blow and he twists his skin so hard that Yusaku thinks it will bruise._

“D-Daddy,” Yusaku lets out. “Daddy. Daddy please!”

_“Please what?” Kusanagi has started to dip his fingers into his panties, tracing around his rim._

“Daddy please fuck me!” Yusaku gasps, his cock is leaking precum that is soaking through his underwear. He reaches over to his nightstand and feels around until he finds the item he is looking for.

It’s a slender vibrator. It isn’t his only sex toy nor is it the largest one but it’s the one that Yusaku uses the most regularly despite his secretive collection that sits in a small case next to the small drawer in his closet. He finds his lube soon after, applying a decent amount on his fingers before having them slip into his panties and pressing on his hole.

He imagines it’s Kusanagi’s long fingers teasing him, _“Oh? Have you been good for Daddy? Did you play with yourself at all today?”_

“Yes... I saved myself for you Daddy.”

_“Liar,” the fingers ram themselves into Yusaku’s hole, causing a sharp gasp to rip from his throat. “Look at you, your hole is so loose, it ate up my fingers so eagerly.”_ the fingers crook down to grind on Yusaku’s prostate. He groans into his sheets, his dick is getting so hard that it’s starting to hurt. _“How many times did you fuck yourself? Did you use your fingers or one of your toys?”_

“B-both,” the fingers start to scissor him open.

_“If you’re so desperate to get fucked, why don’t we see how your lewd body responds to a toy hm?”_

The fabric of his panties are moved so the vibrator can more easily sink itself into Yusaku, and he can’t hold back his moan as it’s bumps and curves press against his insides.

_“What a slutty response. I haven’t even turned it on yet and you’re ready to cum,”_ the vibrator is being thrusted in and out of him, dragging the curved part of across his prostate with each movement.

_His free hand moves towards Yusaku’s chest and rips open his buttoned shirt, his nipples hardening with the sudden exposure to cold air. Kusanagi’s fingers firmly latches to one of the nubs, rolling it between his fingers, “I wonder if you can cum just with your ass and nipples” he whispers to Yusaku before turning on the vibrator._

Yusaku can’t hold back his voice, his nipples are becoming so sensitive from the twisting and pulling, _“Look at that Yusaku, they’re such a pretty colour and so swollen too.”_ He bucks his hips and grinds them into his sheets as the vibrations gradually become more intense. At the max level, Yusaku feels his muscles starting to contract.

“I’m going to cum! I’m going to cum Daddy!”

_“Alright. Cum then.” Another rough pull to his nipple._

A loud moan rips from Yusaku’s throat as he rides out his orgasm. His cum making a complete mess of his panties. He collapses into his bed, letting his limbs sink into the mattress as he brings himself back from the fantasy.

_Maybe he could be into it_ , half of himself says.

_Yeah, but what if he isn’t,_ counters the other half.

Yusaku gets up to clean up his mess while ignoring the voices arguing in his head and tries to force himself into a restless sleep.

* * *

There are multiple words that could describe how Kusanagi was feeling at the moment.

Confusion, embarrassment, uncertainty were definitely the first ones to come to mind.

However, half of those emotions were due to the feeling of arousal Kusanagi felt. He wouldn’t consider himself particularly adverse to something else other than vanilla in the bedroom, he knows that there are some _other things_ that he searches for when watching porn but, for some reason, he never considered actually going through with those acts in his real life relationships. _With Yusaku._

Yusaku called him… Daddy right?

The entire idea of Yusaku giving him complete control. _Domination_. Tied up at his mercy, begging for a kiss, his touch, pleasure. His face flushed as he carefully drags his fingernails down Yusaku’s sides, his partner’s back arching as he hones in on-

Kusanagi shakes himself out of his thoughts and sharply exhales. Part of him wonders how blind he was before to never catch inklings or any clues that Yusaku could have given him to indicate that he wanted more from their relationship sexually. He’s going to talk to Yusaku about it, it was more than apparent that he was distressed and upset when he ran out. Kusanagi refuses to let this be the thing that drives them apart.

* * *

Kusanagi would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised (and relieved) that Yusaku came by Cafe Nagi. He chose not to call his boyfriend after his explosive exit from the truck to give him space, feeling that it was best to let the issue cool a bit before addressing it.

However, the older man’s relief is short lived, Yusaku doesn’t meet his eyes when he greets him, his replies short and cold, as if to omit any possibility for a deep (or friendly) conversation.

“If that’s what you’re interested in…” Yusaku’s back straightens, “I’m not against it just to let you know…” Kusanagi finishes.

Yusaku’s ears are flushed pink, still not looking at Kusanagi’s face, “Ok,” and a _thank you_ is left unsaid as he murmurs but the relief in his voice is undeniable.

Like that, the tension melts away for Kusanagi, Yusaku still takes his time to come around to their normalcy but the reassurance they _they_ are going to be okay makes Kusanagi’s heart flutter.

* * *

It takes almost four weeks for Yusaku to try it.

After the small blip in his relationship with Kusanagi, it definitely set back how comfortable he was. But Kusanagi had been showering him with affection and reassurance that he never gave specifics for, small things that Yusaku loved and made his skin shiver at the warmth.

It;s a short trip to the convenience store for a pack of batteries and dinner for tonight.

_Deep breaths_ he reminds himself; Yusaku feels like his heart will burst out of his chest at any moment.

Mint green. Cotton. Simple. He loves how light and soft it is in contrast to his stiff denim jeans.

No hushed whispers, no double takes or bewildered stares. The cashier doesn’t point his finger and  announce to the rest of the store what he is wearing.

The people on the streets are the same. No one stops in their tracks to give him disgusted looks, laugh in his face or at his back.

He walks into his home, bag hanging off his fingers, a wide giddy smile on his face that Yusaku feels his heels bouncing off the ground much to AI’s and Ropoppy’s surprise.

* * *

Kusanagi invites himself over for the night. It’s a spontaneous change of plans but Yusaku doesn’t have anything urgent to do then or tomorrow so he says yes.

Yusaku steps into the living room area and Kusanagi is there. Slight bags under his eyes, hair still damp and slicked back and a small upturn at the corner of his mouth.

The teen gives him a deep sweet kiss as they relax into each other’s bodies with soft hums of content.

They eat their dinner and tangle into each other’s limbs, when dinner is finished they continue to watch T.V. and Kusanagi’s hand finds its way under Yusaku’s shirt, gently massaging the skin of his stomach but he doesn’t move his hand any lower which Yusaku is relieved by.

He still stiffens his back to glance down to make sure his pants haven’t dropped too far to expose anything.

When Kusanagi falls asleep on the couch, Yusaku carefully lifts himself off of his chest and changes into a pair of briefs before sneaking back to his side.

* * *

Yusaku wants to tell Kusanagi. He does. He wants to more than anything. Kusanagi means so much to him, he knows that he’s kind and sweet. So much so that Yusaku felt that he was drowning in his kindness when they first started to date (he can’t even remember the last time someone has showed him that much genuine affection and care before meeting him).

But that’s what makes it even worse. He loves Kusanagi so much. The many possible reactions, all of the bad ones and the absolute worst ones. That Kusanagi won’t approve and reconcile the two images as two parts that make up Yusaku.

He matters so much to Yusaku and that’s what makes it so much worse to imagine him not loving all of him.

* * *

Kusanagi comes over for a dinner-movie date. He has two bags of fresh groceries that Yusaku knows will make too much dinner but it’s okay, Kusanagi can save it for his brother.

Yusaku is stirring the pot of soup and Kusanagi comes up from behind him, kisses the nape of his neck as his arms circle around his waist with his hands flattening on his stomach. Yusaku stiffens and glances down when he feels his shirt starting to ride up and Kusanagi’s fingers touch his skin. His jeans haven’t fallen down too far, nothing is showing. He softly sighs in relief.

Good.

The movie is a crime thriller, they end up tangled in each other’s limbs on the couch and Yusaku is laying on top of Kusanagi. He’s the first one to fall asleep and Yusaku follows as soon as he places Kusanagi’s hand over the blanket.

* * *

There’s a pink gift bag on Yusaku’s desk. Inside is a white box and inside of that is a new pair of dark lacy panties and a matching bralette.

Yusaku didn’t buy them.

* * *

It’s the evening, him and Kusanagi are finishing the last touches for a new emergency log out program. He left AI at home with Ropoppi, it’s just the two of them in the truck and the thought of the white box with the dark set of undergarments are in the forefront of Yusaku’s mind as the tasks dwindle down.

_Better now then never,_ some brave part of himself says.

“Did… did you… leave something behind last time?” Yusaku hopes he doesn’t sound nervous but he knows he did not succeed.

Kusanagi stares at him with a look that is neither aware nor oblivious, “What do you mean?”

He knows Kusanagi is only doing this for clarification but a frustrated huff comes out of him. “Did you leave a… white box… in a pink bag on my desk?” Yusaku looks at the floor.

The seconds feel like forever and Kusanagi’s breath is almost deafening. “Yes.” A pause. “Do you like them?” he continues in a soft voice and Yusaku’s breathing stutters. The anxiety under his skin feels even more jumpy. He thinks of the dark lace, how soft it felt in his hands and how they would feel _on him_.

“Yeah,” Yusaku chokes out.

Kusanagi hums and nods his head, “So, you tried them on?”

Yusaku shifts his gaze to the monitors behind Kusanagi, “Not… yet.”

Another pause. He can see Kusanagi's body becoming rigid and stiff.

“Can I see? Or like, you… in your underwear?” Kusanagi stutters.

Yusaku blinks in surprise at the question. “You’ve seen me in my underwear before,” the answer is cold yet shy, maybe feigning ignorance will make the Kusanagi drop the topic.

“No, I mean, the ones that you actually like? Or the ones I got you? If you’re okay with that,” the last part is quickly added on and the fervent blush reaching to the tips of Kusanagi’s ears.

Yusaku knows that it would be foolish to act like he doesn’t know that his boyfriend had found out about his secret some time ago, but having it said out loud makes him want to jump out of his skin.

The teen hesitantly looks over to meet Kusanagi’s eyes and he is met with one filled with sincerity and kindness.

Kusanagi reaches over to take one of Yusaku’s hands, “I really do love you, it’s ok if you don’t want to. I just… want you to know that it isn’t going to change anytime soon.” Yusaku swears he feels his insides melt and flip inside of him with Kusanagi’s gentle expression and words.

“Okay.” 

* * *

Terrified doesn’t even come close of being accurate with how Yusaku is feeling right now. After spending, God knows, how long choosing a lingerie set to wear (for Kusanagi), it takes an uncomfortable amount of time putting them on as well. The entire time he is screaming at himself. Why did he say yes? Why?!

Fingers trembling as they slowly slide the dark dainty fabric over his legs, reaching to his back to do the clasp of the bralette and straightening the straps.

Standing in front of his full body mirror, Yusaku bides his time looking at himself, unsure if he can even bring leave his room with Kusanagi outside waiting for him.

He takes a deep shaky breath.

_Finish what you started_ he primes himself.

* * *

Terrified doesn’t even come close to describing how Kusanagi is feeling right now. A part of him is scrambling to piece together what is happening, what he’s hoping will happen and the unpredictability of what will actually happen in a few moments. He knows Yusaku isn’t the most forthcoming person and he also knows that it takes a lot for him to open himself to anybody.

Kusanagi feels his blood running through his veins in a manic state, Yusaku has been in his room for some time now... Did he push him too far? It was too soon, he shouldn’t have cornered him like this. He should’ve just waited for when Yusaku did it himself. Maybe he’s overthinking it, it hasn’t been _that_ long right?

With hands in his hair and an exasperated breath, Kusanagi continues to berate himself, completely occupied with his worries that he had offended or hurt his boyfriend, he failed to realize the bedroom door had opened.

* * *

There’s a million and one things racing in Yusaku’s mind; all of the possible reactions that Kusanagi may have, many of them ending with fear, disgust or anything else similar makes his pulse ring in his ears.

Kusanagi stares.

His expression is blank and slack-jawed is making every fiber of his being scream in anxiety and anticipation.

He can’t do anything but just stare back.

Yusaku drops his arm slightly. He feels pretty stupid, but it’s okay. At least he tells himself; he tried and no one gets anywhere without trying. The courageous part of himself tries to muffle the part of himself that is crying in fear and shame.

“How did I get so lucky?”

There’s an edge to Kusanagi’s voice that Yusaku hears and he continues to stare. Did he hear that right?

Yusaku leans against the doorframe, much of the tension in his shoulders had evaporated being replaced with a warmth of a blush rolling across his cheeks and neck. He takes his first step into the room, glancing down at his feet, at his body and then back to Kusanagi.

Kusanagi is still staring.

No. Staring isn’t quite right. Kusanagi’s eyes are roving up and down his body, like he’s ready to devour Yusaku whole at any moment.

That moment came much sooner than Yusaku is able to prepare himself.

As soon as Yusaku takes another step, Kusanagi springs off the couch and grabs him by the waist and pulls him into a kiss.

Yusaku freezes at the sudden movement but quickly melts in Kusanagi’s arms. The taller man is hunching over him, hands running down the curves of his back and hips.

Kusanagi feels his blood getting hot and rushing downwards when Yusaku makes a small noise against his lips. He rolls his hips against Yusaku’s, earning himself another soft gasp when Yusaku feels the wonderful sensation of his rough jeans rubbing on the delicate material at his groin. Kusanagi continues to kiss him, licking his teeth to ask permission to deepen it and Yusaku complies as he opens his mouth slightly to let Kusanagi’s tongue slip in.

Yusaku lays one of his hands on the flat of Kusanagi’s abdomen and the other on his hip, nudging his sweater and undershirt upwards and rakes his fingers down the toned muscle.

When Yusaku feels Kusanagi squeeze his ass, he lets out a pleased moan. Any lingering doubt or worry had all been abandoned and made very apparent to Kusanagi when Yusaku leaps onto him, forcing Kusanagi to catch him with Yusaku’s legs finding their way around the other man’s waist and his entire front pressed against his own.

If his blood was not already rushing to his dick, Kusanagi is absolutely certain it is now. Yusaku peppering kisses down the side of Kusanagi’s neck until his reaches the curve that meets his shoulder where he latches until sucking a dark mark into the skin that makes Kusanagi gasp.

They end up stumbling back onto the couch, Yusaku straddled on Kusanagi’s lap and removes himself from Kusanagi’s mouth to take a full breath.

Kusanagi cranes his neck realizing how sensitive the spot had become. “Aww man I’m going to have to cover that up for the week.”

“Mmm sorry,” Yusaku offers quietly, though the look on his face makes Kusanagi question the sincerity.

“Nah, it’s okay. Just making me more eager for the rest of tonight to be honest,” the mischievousness on Kusanagi’s face rattles Yusaku’s spine.

“Let’s get you opened up now. I really want to fuck you now,” Kusanagi exhales, his eyes roaming across Yusaku’s body in adoration and his fingers tracing the skin around the dark blue lace that sat over Yusaku’s chest. “So perfect. Beautiful.”

The statement leaves Yusaku gaping and warmth prickling under his skin, he had prepared for everything to go, never considered that Kusanagi would love him just as much as he did before…

Having his worries proven completely wrong makes Yusaku’s heart swell and smirk forms on his face.

“Good. It would be awfully disappointing for you not to fuck me when I went through all of this trouble for you.”

It earns him a laugh from Kusanagi, he ignores how things were a few moments ago. Now, things are feeling so right. “Happy to to ensure that you won’t be disappointed then.”

Kusanagi takes out the lube in his coat pocket and pulls off his hoodie and undershirt.

“Prepared aren’t we?”

Kusanagi gives him a vaguely exasperated look, “On any other day I come over, don’t you half expect us fucking?” He pours a puddle on two of his fingers, slicking them up. He reaches around Yusaku, his cock twitches with anticipation as he sees Yusaku’s is doing the same, sticking through the hem of his panties.

“Ah, fair enough.” No matter how many times they do this, Yusaku can’t help but feel small; Kusanagi circles his rim, rubbing all around it. Yusaku leans back into his touch and pulls the fabric of his panties to give an easier guide for Kusanagi as he begins to rub circles around the skin of his rim.

“Come on, hurry up.”

“Alright, alright.”

Yusaku sucks in a breath as a finger sinks in, welcoming the delicious stretch. He feels Kusanagi’s finger pressing against his hot insides, he’s so tight around the digit but this early on it’s to be expected.

The twitch on Kusanagi’s brow tells Yusaku that he’s eager to get going, perhaps he’s imagining how good it will feel having Yusaku squeezing and clenching around him, the perfect sleeve for his cock and his lingerie adding even more gratification.

He’s set with fingering Yusaku open as he usually does; gently and slowly. Kusanagi twists his finger, purposely grazing Yusaku’s prostate that makes him shudder and moan so softly that only he can hear. Kusanagi pulls his finger back, catching Yusaku’s rim as he lubes up a second finger.

Yusaku can’t help but mewl in his lap. Grinding his ass onto Kusanagi’s fingers in an attempt to chase the pleasure and his cock leaking precum that has started to leave a damp patch through his panties.

“Fuck, come on,” Yusaku whines. “Please, d-” he suddenly cuts himself off.

Kusanagi blinks, remembering their encounter in his truck but does as he’s told, his two fingers are easily swallowed by Yusaku’s insides but he doesn’t let the unfinished statement go.

“What was that you were going to say?” he asks sweetly, “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

A moan spills from his lips when Kusanagi sinks to the knuckle. He squirms on his lap, his pretty cock dripping with desire for Kusanagi, no matter how many times he sees Yusaku like this, Kusanagi is always left at awe. Part of him wonders if he’s having a bit too much fun seeing his lover completely debauched.

Kusanagi twists his fingers, “Please, I want to make you feel good.”

Yusaku bites the knuckle of his finger, his face turning a brighter shade of red.

“... Daddy…”

“Mmhmm call me whatever you want,” Kusanagi kisses him some more before retrieving his fingers to unzip his jeans and pull his hard leaking cock out, leaving Yusaku keening at the emptiness. He gives himself a few strokes. “Do you want Daddy to be a bit rough with you tonight?”

A shiver rattles down Yusaku’s spine and his head spins when Kusanagi whispers in his ear, “Yes.”

“Good boy.”

Kusanagi turns Yusaku over, the quick motion causes Yusaku to grip onto the couch cushions for balance. Kusanagi finds his hands around his petite waist as he steadies himself to Yusaku’s rim. Yusaku sucks in a breath through his teeth as a thrill makes its way down his back, then climbs back up as Kusanagi slicks up his cock in preparation, pressing the head at his entrance.

He’s excited, but with the new conditions suddenly being introduced, Yusaku can’t help the nervousness that bubbles.

“I need you to relax,” Kusanagi whispers softly in his ear. Yusaku feels Kusanagi’s hands moving upwards from his waist, rubbing his soft skin until he reaches his bralette. His large hands cupping over Yusaku’s chest and Yusaku gasps when he starts to fondle and squeeze them. The fabric of the bralette rubs over Yusaku’s nipples, along with the stimulation from Kusanagi’s fingers, Yusaku’s erection only gets even harder.

He feels his body burning hot, any resistance in his muscles melting away as Kusanagi presses himself inside of him.

“Fuck,” he gasps, the stretch from Kusanagi’s cock is unlike the one from his fingers and Yusaku wants more.

Kusanagi couldn’t stand the wait either, his thighs quivering and he starts to bounce Yusaku on his cock, fucking himself hard and balls deep inside the hot tight cavern, not even bothering to let Yusaku adjust or start slow. Yusaku is riding him and moaning his name like it’s a prayer though, so Kusanagi takes it that his lover did not mind.

“God, you feel so good Yusaku. I thought I was going to fucking cum in my pants when I saw you in this. So perfect and beautiful I just couldn’t wait to fuck you open.”

Yusaku keens, he would be arching his back if Kusanagi’s hands were not still firmly on his chest abusing the tender flesh under his bralette.

“Daddy,” he gasps. “More… I’m so close.”

Hearing Yusaku’s voice sound so wrecked, beckoning to him almost makes Kusanagi cum instantly but he grits his teeth and grabs onto Yusaku’s hips hard enough to bruise, and snaps his hips back deep inside Yusaku.

Normally Kusanagi is so gently, so having him fuck Yusaku so roughly, pounding his sensitive insides so hard that Yusaku’s mouth falls open and tears well up in his eyes.

Kusanagi feels Yusaku’s body tighten around him as he orgasms with a satisfied moan, it’s almost painful but it makes him grind against Yusaku’s ass. Yusaku’s load landing on Kusanagi’s stomach with the last of it dribbling down to his already soaked panties.

With one last thrust, he holds Yusaku to his lap, stilling, cock twitching and filling Yusaku’s insides to the brim with his cum.

Yusaku rolls his head back to rest against Kusanagi’s chest as they both catch their breath. Kusanagi admiring Yusaku’s pretty skin as he pulls out slowly, shuffling the panties back into their supposed place and watches at awe as his cum seeps into the fabric as it leaks out of Yusaku.

“You know that this pair is ruined now, right?”

“Mmm sorry,” Kusanagi nuzzles his face into the crook of Yusaku’s neck.

“You’re going to buy me a new one.”

“Can I help you choose?”

There’s a brief pause, Yusaku turns his head slightly to look at Kusanagi, his own hand resting overtop of Kusanagi’s larger one.

“Okay,” he smiles.

* * *

 

Kusanagi is kneeling at the side of his bed, his expression one of pure affection and acceptance.

Yusaku places his foot onto Kusanagi's lap, his fingers caressing his heel and toes with the utmost care as he lines up the bunched up stocking over Yusaku's toes. Unrolls the white material across his leg, pushing it above Yusaku's knee and tugs it in place.

A soft smile forms on Yusaku's face and he offers Kusanagi his other foot.

 

 


End file.
